killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Tomas Sevchenko
Sergeant Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko is second in command of Alpha Squad by rank. He is the main protagonist and playable character in Killzone 2 and Killzone 3. Biography Born to a solid, respectable family in the northern city of Vekta, Sev enlisted in the army against his parents’ wishes, seeing it as his duty to defend the homeland. His powerful idealism acquired a raw personal edge when members of his own family suffered during the Helghast invasion, an incident which caused Sev to take up arms again and still plagues him with nightmares. Younger and less experienced than the veterans Rico and Natko, he makes up for this by being a superb technical soldier, having distinguished himself in service as courageous, intelligent and highly resourceful. This caught the eye of Jan Templar, who saw something of himself in Sev and followed his rise through the ranks, until a fatality in Alpha opened up the position of second-in-command to Rico. ''Killzone 2 Sev and Alpha Squad participated in the ISA invasion of the Helghast capital city of Pyrrhus in Operation Archangel. Sev and his squad land at the Corinth River, assisting ISA forces through the city and helping Captain Narville's Avenger Convoy in pushing their way into Visari Square. However, the ISA assault was stopped by the Helghast's Arc Towers. Sev and Alpha Squad along with Dr. Evelyn Batton later traveled to the wastelands south of Pyrrhus in finding the energy source, Petrusite, that are powering the Arc Towers. He and Rico split up to activate communication with the ''New Sun and trying to find a missing ISA scout team that were last seen in the area. Eventually, they found the scout team having been killed by the Helghast. After establishing the uplink with the New Sun, the rest of Alpha Squad and Batton were captured, forcing Sev and Rico chase after their captors to the Tharsis Refinery. There, they discovered the schematics for the Petrusite distribution system and a central grid somewhere in the wastelands. The two soon found their comrades being interrogated by Colonel Radec. Sev tried to plan to outflank Radec and his guards, but a very impatient Rico charged in and attacked, and indirectly causing Garza to be mortally wounded in the crossfire. After Radec was forced to retreat, Sev was unable to save Garza who died in Sev's arms. Sev and his remaining squad returned to the New Sun and mourn over Garza's death. When Rico tried to comfort Sev, who instead acidly rejected his teammate's sympathies and venomously blames him for Garza's demise. Garza's funeral is soon interrupted by a Helghast counterattack on the flagship and its escorts. Sev and Alpha hold off Helghast boarders until finally abandoning ship but not before learning that Templar has been killed by Radec. Sev and his comrades then witnessed Templar's final act in crashing the New Sun into the Petrusite grid, shutting down the Arc Towers in Pyrrhus. They land near the New Sun's crash site in the Maelstra Barrens before rendezvousing with Captain Narville, who is preparing his forces to renew their advance into Pyrrhus. Just then, Sev and the others witnessed the detonation of the Red Dust nuclear warhead on Pyrrhus, significantly wiping out much of the ISA forces and Helghast in the city. Despite the losses, Sev and his teammates continued in their assault on Pyrrhus. After fighting their way through the city and eventually reaching Visari Palace, Sev and along with Rico head inside the palace where they confronted and defeated Radec and Visari's Honor Guards. Thereafter, they entered Visari's main chambers, where they attempt to arrest Visari. When Visari goes into a rant by claiming that the ISA have not won the war, Sev was prepare to arrest Visari but only for Rico to suddenly kill the Autarch much to Sev's shock and horror. With Visari dead, Sev is overwhelmed by the failure to take in Visari after so many lives were wasted in the invasion, and exited the palace, ignoring Narville's demands of what had happened on the way. Outside, Sev sat on the palace's steps to witnessed the arrival of the Helghast First Army that is preparing to wipe out the remains of the ISA invasion force. ''Killzone 3 Sev and what is the left of the ISA forces attempted to escape from Helghan, but only to be stranded. Sev was separated from Rico during the chaos and went into hiding with Captain Narville. For the next six months, Sev had been helping Narville and their men in avoiding the Helghast, and trying to reestablished communication with Vekta. After establishing communication with ISA command, their transmission is intercepted by the Helghast under Jorhan Stahl and Sev was captured. Fortunately, Sev is rescued by Rico and his "Raiders". Reunited with Rico, Sev and the Raiders went to rescue Narville and the other prisoners at Stahl Arms Deep South, where he and Rico infiltrated the facility by disguising themselves in Helghast uniforms. After rescuing the prisoners, Sev and the others learned about Stahl's plans for his invasion of Earth by scorching the UCN capital planet with irradiated Petrusite weaponry. Sev helped the ISA remnants in their escape from Helghan and warned the ISA of the attack by traveling to the space elevator and hijacking a ship. But they came under attack by a Helghast assault mech, a MAWLR. Though Sev and the others managed to destroy it, many ISA soldiers were killed and leaving only 60 soldier remaining. When Narville expressed the futility of their escape, Sev gave an inspirational speech to everyone in not giving up and continuing in their escape. The ISA soon succeed in accessing the elevator and taking a ship. Sev along with Rico and Jammer hijacked Striker Fighters in attacking Stahl's flagship, the ''Khage, from warping to Earth. Sev destroyed Khage's warp coil, destroying the flagship and indirectly releasing its Petrusite arsenal on Helghan, violently irradiating the planet. Having escaped Helghan, destroying the entire Helghast invasion fleet and stopping Stahl's plan to destroy Earth, Sev and his comrades began their journey home to Vekta. Sev forgave Rico for his assassination of Visari and the two heroically rally to deny the Helghast, their natural understanding allowing them to push forward. ''Killzone: Shadow Fall After returning to Vekta, Sev along with Rico both went into hiding due to the surviving Helghast being aware of their involvement in the Terracide and holding them responsible for the destruction of their world. The ISA officially claimed that the two men are "missing in action" and denying having any information on their whereabouts. Sev has since became a wanted fugitive by the vengeful Helghast. In ''Killzone: Shadow Fall, in multiplayer, there is a player icon of Tomas Sevchenko, entitling him as "The Hero". Gallery 555856df8db1cb13cba9bcf3dd54564e90584b7a.jpg 2b60fe03738da977a61e4d15b251f8198718e3c8.jpg Sev-killzone 480 poster.jpg secvy179916296_640.jpg 5721272eb9389b5053ea2b6c8735e5dde6116ee3.jpg|Sev on the orbital elevator. 19.jpg 27d301f790529822a5e6f1fdd5ca7bcb0b46d42c.jpg 02.jpg 4f8383d4b31c87010b5678d8257f9e2f0608ff19.jpg 99e98e18367adab43a8a1bf28ad4b31c8601e41d.jpg Killzone 3 Sev Character Model.jpg terracide.png|Sev observes the Terracide. Cockpit.png|Sev piloting a strike-fighter. Uncharted 2 Sev.jpg|Sev in Uncharted 2. Trivia *His name implies that he is of Eastern Slavic descent. *His ISA Service Number is 021-332-3390-99 *Sev shows skills in computer technology when he fixes the communications in the Kaznan Jungle and when he uses the computer in Stahl's facility. *For some reason in Killzone 2, when in the first person point of view, Sev seems to be shorter than any other character in the game. This is likely due to the fact that the camera places itself below the character's head. *Rico, Hooper and Sev seem to understand the Helghan alphabet. As elite special forces, it is likely they studied the language before taking part in the invasion of Helghan. Their knowledge was likely bolstered during the six months they spent surviving on the planet following the ISA's failed evacuation. *Sev is referred as Corporal in Killzone 3. However, when Sev's rank is mentioned throughout the rest of the game it is always Sergeant; this may be because once they were stranded on Helghan, Narville had to reconsider the demotion due to the lack of high-ranking officers and that brought about the vital need to maintain a chain of command. It may, however, also be because "Sergeant" is a shortened name for Sergeant First Class, as evidenced by Sev generally being referred to as "Sergeant" throughout Killzone 2. *Sev has a younger sister named Amy living on Vekta, appearing in the novel, Killzone: Ascendancy. *On January 28, 2010, the multiplayer "PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack" was released for Uncharted 2, containing respective heroes and villains from several PS3 game titles, such as Sev and the Helghan Assault Infantry. *Sev is based on Jake Gyllenhaal, whom he resembles, with a faux hawk. His name is also a reference to a character in Tears of the Sun, Kelly Lake (Johnny Messner), who screams "SEVCHENKO" every time on screen. es:Tomas_Sevchenko ru:Томас_Севченко Category:Killzone 2 characters Category:Killzone 3 characters Category:ISA Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Rico's Raiders Category:Men Category:Vektan